


Platypus!Harry fighting Voldemort

by ratcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Challenge Response, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Platypus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/nimori/204137.html">Nimori's Animagus Challenge</a>, for which I claimed Harry as a platypus animagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platypus!Harry fighting Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Pencil, GIMP
> 
> Two responses for [Nimori's Animagus Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nimori/204137.html), first just Harry as platypus then Platypus!Harry fighting Voldemort. The scenario I imagined for the second one was something along the lines that Harry got captured, lost his wand and now makes a desperate attempt to escape by surprising Voldie with his animagus form and tries to incapacitate him with the venom to get away, that's why he's trying to kick him...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
